That Bartender
by somethinghazel
Summary: Li Syaoran was one rich rascal who believes that money could do everything for him. But "Happiness" was totally far away from him and "Love" was a foreign word to him. For short, he was miserable. On the other hand, Kinomoto Sakura was a hard working girl, who works as a part-time bartender. what would happen when two of them cross paths? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**That Bartender**

_Li Syaoran was one rich rascal who believes that money could do everything for him. But "Happiness" was totally far away from him and "Love" was a foreign word to him. For short, he was miserable. But of course hiding behind his money and power, he was arrogant- and meaning by arrogant means REALLY ARROGANT. And on the hand, Kinomoto Sakura was a hard working girl, who works in a club as a part-time bartender. What happens when the two of them cross fates? Would Syaoran finally come across his happiness and Love? Would Sakura actually endure a proud guy like him? Well, there is one way I know how to find it out... Read and Review :D _

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION.**

Syaoran Li, a man of power, money and exceptional looking.

Hundreds of girls ready to swoon over him, begging for his attention.

Even the egoistic and rich guys are ready to step aside when it comes to him.

And wealthy families knew better not to come across with "The Li Clan".

Simply because, He was born in one of the most wealthy and powerful family in Hongkong and in the world.

One word and it will be done.

For short, he was untouchable.

And miserable, not that he would even admit it to himself-But he was. He has everything and could have everything with money but was nothing without it.

When his late father died when he was at a tender age of 8, his mother, Li Yelan, started to rule their empire and it ate her wholly. Since then, she haven't had the time to even spare him a second glance. She became absorbed and obsessed with their company and she became greedy for more, and he hated her for that. He also migrated to Japan together with his grandfather, Irino Li, along with Wei. His mother comes to visit every once in awhile but business would be her sole reason for it. So ever since he could remember, he started spending his money profoundly even with the most trivial things-he could even spend or gamble a million dollars a day and still not care. He spent it shamelessly, thinking that it was the only way he could ever do to get back to his mother, to just even piss her a little, to just make it known to her that the things she was working so hard for was anything but important to him. Because it wasn't, none of it even matters to him. He loathed her for simply tossing him aside when it comes to the company.

Kinomoto Sakura, the kind of girl every man would wish for.

She has the possession of beauty, intelligence and of course, a winning personality.

She was a hard working girl who really strives to get anything that she wanted or needed. With her friends and life, she could say that she already has everything with the love they're tendering except that she really only has a little.

She was, painstakingly, in short of money.

Her Mom passed away when she was a little girl in the age of five and was left under the care of her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Sakura loves her _Oto-san_ more than anything in the world and she was sure of it. But since she was getting older and older- so is the old man. Fujitaka became often sick and has been deprived from working because of old age which left Sakuno and her _Onii-chan_, Touya, the responsibilities to do everything for herself and for her beloved father. Touya still provided for the both of them, but it wasn't enough- for he was also handing over to his own family now that he's married with a kid. Sakura was ecstatic for him, she wanted all the happiness in the world for Touya. So in turn she worked extra hard so she could provide more for her father, for Touya ,and also for her niece. However, She had to study at day and work at night, that was how things work for her. She had to work up a sweat to eat three times a day and of course to provide her Oto-san's medication and her college which she really finds hard to balance with her monthly income. And also I forgot to mention that she works as a part-time bartender in a famous club located in the heart of Tokyo. How she got accepted, this is the short summary...

She was holding her resume in her hands and was walking somewhere. She was already starting to lose hope in getting a job that could at least give her a decent salary. Her job hunting was really doomed to failure with the fact that she was still studying/undergrad- because no idiot of an employer would get a college student for an employee since it will be a big distraction for both. She sighed in frustration and wiped the forming sweat on her forehead with the back of her arms to her hands. She re-opened the cap of her bottled water and was ready to take a swig when something caught her eye.

It was a poster of a club.

A poster of a club who's hiring bartenders.

And an idea formed into her mind.

When she was in high school, she had a senpai who was a bartender and one day while she had to stay a little bit late in school she saw her mixing and tossing the bottles in her hands so effortless but excellently. She stared at awe at her masterpiece beverages when she noticed that her senpai had already caught her staring so stupidly. She stuttered an apology for spying at her but she shrugged it off and offered her some of the drinks she was making and found how marvelous each drink tasted. And seeing as her senpai saw her curiosity towards what she was making, she offered her a lesson in which she would teach her different stuffs about the drinks and of course she was most happy to agree. Since then, she took interest with mixing such liquids, alcoholic or not-when she was at home, or in Tomoyo-chan's place or everywhere else.

She knew that it wouldn't hurt to at least try and apply-but she was also aware that it will definitely be a chaos when she got accepted. Maybe her father or brother would kill her or maybe both would just die from frustration the moment they picture their one and only beloved Sakura, working in a club. But what choices was left? Would she just let them die of starvation? She didn't think so... so with one encouraging gulp, she took the address and went to apply and she got accepted. The end.

"Syaoran! Let's go party!" Eriol's voice spoke from the cellular phone.

Syaoran soared a lazy look around his mansion, the house was so hazardously formidable! Everywhere you look, million bucks worth of furniture, painting, artwork, artifact? Or just about anything-you name it! It was present. It was everything Malibu Barbie and Ken would wish for and his friends sometimes can't seem to get enough of the place. It was the ultimate dream house-except that it was boring him so much that it makes him cry!

He clutched the phone in his ear closer, "Okay. Meet me in one of my bars in the city. Probably the one near to your place" he unflappably said to his old time pal.

"'kay. I'll meet you there bud!" the phone went dead.

Then without further ado, grabbed the keys of his Ferrari.

**Author's note: Okay guys... this is my first card captor Sakura fic, and this is just an experiment of mine-if this story is good or whatever :D so please review if you want this to be continued cause I have a lot of things in mind for this story... so I hope you all like it and just click the review button.. it'll make me happy :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT BARTENDER**

_Li Syaoran was one rich rascal who believes that money could do everything for him. But "Happiness" was totally far away from him and "Love" was a foreign word to him. For short, he was miserable. But of course hiding behind his money and power, he was arrogant and a little bit full of himself. And on the hand, Kinomoto Sakura was a hard working girl, who works in a club as a part-time bartender. What happens when the two of them cross fates? Would Syaoran finally come across his happiness and Love? Would Sakura actually endure a proud guy like him? Well, there is one way I know how to find it out... Read and Review :D _

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION.**

_We are one tonight..._

_And we breathin' in the same air..._

_So turn up the love.._

_Turn up the love..._

_We turnin' up the lo-ve.._

The speakers boomed with music robustly. Which in turn made the people dance or more likely trash themselves, while completely grabbing whoever passes them, with every beat. But well, Sakura has seen worst. And for the past year that she's been doing this _air-tossing-I'm-so-awesome_ bartending. She's been quite immune. A couple of drunk-heads even asked her to dance- some even asked to take her out. And by take-out means take-to-bed kind of thing... you know. Of course she's been deeply offended when she got asked in her earlier months but now she was just pleased that she could just roll her eyes to those pathetic douche bags who cared about nothing but getting laid. Really, there's even this one guy who touched her arse one night. Well, actually she almost lost her job that night because she kicked that guy in his _down-there_ with much gusto, if you know what I mean... Well, she wouldn't just let anyone take advantage of her- not in a million years.

"One cocktail please..." an amethyst-haired girl approached her, cutting her train of thoughts.

Sakura smiled, "What kind? Tomoyo" Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend ever since she could remember smiled and giggled chirpily.

"Surprise me Sakura-chan. You always do." she said.

With that, she made her something by tossing and mixing ice with distilled liquor and some flavoring ingredients Sakura knew faultlessly fitted Tomoyo's personality, which was evidently sweet. _(A/n: Sorry for the lame cover up here... I don't know the first thing about alcohol, so please forgive me ^^)_

"It's on the house" Sakura said albeit loudly since the music was really deafeningly loud for them to talk normally.

Tomoyo smiled and swigged the cocktail her best friend has made with one gulp. Surely, Sakuno posses some hefty talent in making such delightful beverages. "So, did anyone hit on you already?"

Sakuno scoffed, like she was waiting for it? "Tomoyo I wouldn't even wait for it. Last time I remember I almost lost my job because of those lunatics who can't even handle liquor very well. And you know back to front that I can't afford to lose this. It's all I have to support myself and the medications of _Otou-san_" Sakura ranted to her friend. She loved bartending, no questions. But working in a club isn't what she exactly pictured for her life. She knew she can do better and this is just temporary, she always say this to herself.

"I know, Sakura. And you know that I'm just here if you need someone to talk to or even with money. You know I am. But okay-I'm sorry for asking" She defended herself with her hands, "You know you could just need some distractions though. You know what I mean right. You do deserve some fun, you're always working!" Tomoyo finished with a sigh.

Sakura smiled, she really was glad to have Tomoyo ,amidst her too complicated life, She's always been one of those hardly numbered people who never fails to cheer her up or look after her when all things get more chaotic. "Thanks Tomo. But you know that I already owe you so much. Talk about money and someone to be there for you... I really owe you a lot Tomoyo. What will I do without you?" She said it jokingly. Well unhappily, she did owe Tomoyo some money. And even though Tomoyo wouldn't hear any of her ranting that she's going to return it someday, Sakura really wanted to pay her back. She's been such a good friend. "And about the dating thing? I refuse to comment on that one" She shouted again.

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed her purse, "Well, we'll see about that! And I need to bounce, I just dropped by to say hi. I would have party but I need to be somewhere tomorrow morning." With that, the two exchange their usual farewells and Tomoyo left and Sakura continued bartending with a smile steadily plastered on her face as her supervisor instructed her to smile even though her cheeks tediously hurt from doing so because if she did not, clearly she wouldn't like the deduction from her paycheck.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

"Yo Syaoran!" Eriol called from afar.

Syaoran saw Eriol convoking him from the other side of the bar. Albeit feeling a little bit sluggish, he made his way towards his pal. "hey" he plumped himself in the plush seat.

Out of the blue, an attractive brunette, whose skirt is definitely inappropriate, sat beside him. " would you like to dance, Handsome?" she said flirtatiously.

Syaoran smirked and placed his arm on the girl's bare shoulders, "honey, I'd love to" he uttered with husky seductive- voice, that almost sent the girl on fire.

Without further withstanding, Syaoran started to play and mingle with every attractive female specie he saw until he grew tired of it and sat with Eriol again.

"Whoa. You're back early. That's a first!" Eriol said, his arm still around the girl he's been flirting with.

Syaoran scoffed, " I need some challenge. All these girls are too easy for my taste"

Eriol chuckled, "Shouldn't you be thankful?"

"Can't help it. It's freaking tedious and dull" he was riled.

"Chill man. I'll find you a challenge" Eriol was looking around the bar until his eyes fell on the cute-looking bartender who just slapped a drunk head for unknown reasons.

Eriol inwardly cackled and pointed the girl to Shaoran. "See that bro? That must be a pretty tough challenge".

Syaoran snorted, "Well she looks stubborn. But she's not my type. She's too-simple" he found the right term to describe that girl. She wasn't exactly simple, she did look a little bit perky but girls like that isn't his type. He preferred tall and sexy females rather than short and pixy like that bartender. he finished his drink.

"You meant decent? Well, I agree for a bartender she does look kinda modest or innocent. But that doesn't change the fact that she's somewhat cute. So get your lazy ass of that seat and let's see if your charms would work alright" Eriol chuckled albeit too excited.

Clearly, Syaoran wasn't the type to back down from any challenges laid out in front of him. So he smirked at Eriol and stole his friend's remaining shot and quaffed it with one gulp and started parting his way to the challenge-I Mean the bartender.

_Sakura's POV_

I'm so sure that I'm on the verge of suffocating my injurious boss with the use of my effective immediately resignation letter, when I realized that I can't do that since my father needs a new set of medication. But still! How dare he embarrass me by making me-no scratch that- forcing me and revoltingly threaten my job just to get me apologize to that sottish jackass who was addressing me with real vicious perverted nouns or whatever. I couldn't help but silently utter curses to myself when a man started calling me

"Miss?"

_gorgeous amber eyes..._ I noticed, but I almost slapped myself the moment I did.

"What can I get you?" I tried to calm my once fuming self.

The costumer sure was a handsome fella-a rich one as well, judging by his looks and the way he handles himself . But of course, those attributes comes with unimaginable cockiness which of course I don't prefer thank you very much.

The handsome costumer smirked at me and beckoned me with his finger to come a little closer as if he couldn't hear me. When I was considerably intimately close to him he breathed and whispered in my ear seductively, "You" which I would never admit, but sent electrifying shivers down my spine. I was too stunned and perplex to notice what he was about to do next.

He pulled me closer and kissed me.

His eyes were shut but mine never felt bigger during that kiss. My mind wasn't performing well, disabling me to punch the living daylights out of him.

Finally I felt my control slipping back into me. Straight away I shoved him hardly away from me.

And gave him the nastiest glare I could fix.

He smirked and wiped that desecrated lips of him. "Not bad" he had that bad boy act going on. then he winked at me and dispersed into the crowd.

And it's safe to say that I've never felt so pissed my entire life until now.

I scoffed and stared at his retreating back disbelievingly. Who is he to steal a kiss from me? MY FREAKING FIRST KISS!

_Syaoran's POV_

I couldn't stop smiling. That girl's expression was simply priceless. I swear, I could feel her fuming in front of me. But then she really was a challenge given that she didn't like my kiss which was a first for me. I could already see Eriol laughing in his seat when someone grabbed me by the arm and BANG I was on the floor.

WHAT THE HELL?!

I touched my lower lip and saw the blood oozing out. I winced and glared at the person who was responsible for this.

It was that bartender.

Damn that girl could hit.

"What the hell?"

**A/n: CLIFF HANGER! Haha.. I'm sorry for not uploading any sooner. But here it is... please send some reviews! It's actually my first time writing POV's so I hope I can hear some feedbacks... Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT BARTENDER**

_Li Syaoran was one rich rascal who believes that money could do everything for him. But "Happiness" was totally far away from him and "Love" was a foreign word to him. For short, he was miserable. But of course hiding behind his money and power, he was arrogant and a little bit full of himself. And on the hand, Kinomoto Sakura was a hard working girl, who works in a club as a part-time bartender. What happens when the two of them cross fates? Would Syaoran finally come across his happiness and Love? Would Sakura actually endure a proud guy like him? Well, there is one way I know how to find it out... Read and Review :D _

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION.**

"What the hell?!" Syaoran shouted.

Now the once crowded and busy dance floor suddenly became deadpan still. Everyone has been intrigued by the commotion that the bartender has established.

"What the hell?!" Sakura sneered, "I should be the one who's saying that, you BASTARD!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran closed his eyes for awhile before standing up, "Don't you know who I am?" he uttered venomously.

_Sakura's POV_

This guy has a death wish, doesn't he? he's so full of himself! and he's expecting me to know him? well, does he know who I am? I am Sakura Kinomoto and I won't let anyone step on me. let alone steal my first kiss!

"And you expect everyone to know you? Well, I'm sorry but I don't give a flying shit as to who you are!" I'm so angry I could feel my hands shaking. I know with what I'm doing, I'm bound to lose my job. But I just can't let this bastard have the upper hand.

Suddenly I saw my supervisor approaching with cynically wide eyes. "SAKURA! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?! HE'S THE FREAKING OWNER!" I inwardly flinched at her high-pitched voice. And was silently surprised and terrified at my predicament. Freak! He's the owner! Why is he the owner? I mean, he can't have me arrested, can he? I mean if he sues me, I'll just have to counteract him and sue him harassment. Yeah , that's right. He can't do anything to me-but fire me. I could feel the incoming headache.

And then I saw my superior turn to that bastard. "I'm terribly sorry, Syaoran-sama. This won't happen again. I will fire her immediately" she appeased.

That gorgeous bastard!- I meant, that unattractive, unappealing and infuriating PIECE OF CRAP! was dusting his shirt and laid his brown orbs intensely on me, "I don't need you to fire her. I want her to apologize to me" I could see that teasing smirk crawling back on his lips again.

I glared back at him, Even though I need this job-call me pompous or anything but I won't let him have that satisfaction. Suddenly I wished that Touya was here, to beat the crap out of him. "You could fire me all you want but I won't apologize" I deadpanned.

I heard my supervisor gasped, "SAKURA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" her question struck me. Surely, I don't know how will I cope without the income I earn here yet I know I wouldn't bare to work for this disdainful fellow. "I do and if you don't mind, I quit!" I threw him one last dirty glance and stormed out of that bar.

_Syaoran's POV_

I stared at her retreating back incredulously. I was half stunned and annoyed. I couldn't believe her guts. No matter how I put it, I couldn't understand? It's not even a real kiss, just a small peck but she was willing to lose her job because for that? I know I should feel guilty but no way! She just busted my lip and humiliated me in front of so many people. And of course that includes Eriol who's clutching his stomach in attempt to hide his shaky physic from uncontrollable laughter. He saw me glaring at him so he approached me.

"Dude, that was epic!" Eriol applauded.

I punched his arm, "This is your fault" I chuckled humorlessly as I winced from the pain coming from my busted lower lip.

He held his hands up for defense, "Be careful what you wish for" and then this crazy friend of mine started laughing again.

And I joined him.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

_Sakura's POV_

A couple of weeks has passed since I RESIGNED from that bar. Just to make it clear, I was the one who quitted not the other way around. And for that couple of weeks, I've been burning my time and money from sending my Resumes and applying to university scholarships all around Tokyo. It's been a hard month and I was struggling since I helplessly pulled myself out from school, because I had to.

I couldn't afford it.

I also don't have the heart and the guts to ask my brother about it.

Since I've no freaking work anymore, all the bills got punched up these days and on the receiving end of it stands my brother, Touya, who also has a family to provide.

And in this predicament I am in, I could only think of one person to blame. THAT BASTARD! _Argh_! If I haven't met him, none of this would have happen to me! I mean, How could someone be so arrogant and so-SWOLLEN with pride to admit that it's all his stupid fault! He was the one who harassed me but here I am-JOBLESS!

I'm walking to submit a form of scholarship in the Li University. I know, It's nearly impossible for me to get in the most prestigious school here in Japan. But it won't hurt to try, Maybe my luck would work this time, who knows? And besides, I'm a straight A student, a consistent one, mind you. And I've submitted my form to almost every University here in Tokyo, I'm just praying hard that one would accept me-Cause I'm this close, I mean I'm super close in finishing and even though I don't know how the hell I'll finish college I could still go on. I know somehow I'll survive this, I don't know how-But I just know I would, Right, _Oka-san_? Wherever you are, Please guide me, help me to stay sane and working, just please help me stay strong. For _Oto-san_, for our family.

With one last huff, I entered the Li University and was astonished and excited at the same time to pass my entry. With fingers crossed, I definitely want to be accepted here. Just look at the polished walls and almost shimmering floor beneath me. It's nothing like my previous school where walls are old, chipped and vandalized.

After I submitted my form in the reception I left the school premises and was walking not far away from my dream academy, waiting for the bus to arrive when I saw an old lady crossing the street and a speeding car towards her direction. I could clearly hear my heart on my ears as I unthinkingly leaped to the old woman who was still oblivious to what was about to happen.

"_Oba-san!_ GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted.

But the senile old lady didn't hear me. So I muttered a curse and fastened my speed, Luckily I was able to push us both out of the way in the nick of time the car drove past us. What in the world was that? They didn't even bother to stop and apologize. What if I wasn't here and the old lady got hit? _Argh!_ People like this are the reason why this world is full of shit.

I checked to see if the old lady was okay and she seemed to be a little stunned but still okay. I looked over my shoulder to see that the car has stopped and the driver went out and was approaching us. I gave the poor woman an assuring smile and sat her down the pavement.

_Syaoran's POV_

I was awakened by the ringing sound of my phone. _Ugh_. Who in the world is calling?! I tried to ignore but _damn_! it was annoyingly persistent! I answered it sleepily and it turned out that it was my mother who was calling me. Just Great! What a perfect way to start my day! I rolled my eyes and rolled back to bed as well. I waited for the 5th ring to end before I pressed the answer button.

"_Hai_"

"_Xiao_ _lang_, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you" It's been almost 2 months since we've spoken to each other but my mother, Li Yelan, did not even asked how was I doing. If I was well or what. I mentally scoffed, as usual.

"_Hai_"

"The chauffeur will be there by 10. And your _Oji-sama_ will attend with you as well, so get ready" Her indifferent voice commanded.

"Hai" I closed my eyes and responded.

"Very well" she ended the call.

I groaned and threw the phone begrudgingly away from me and lunged back to my bed.

I still have an hour to prepare.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

By the time the driver was about to apologize, Sakura was more than ready to give the poor driver the beating and nagging of his life when she saw an elderly man exiting the car to talk to her. It was almost like the old man has an enigmatic and deferential aura around him that atoned Sakura's anger. He was dressed formally in a suit and tie, he was probably no more than 60 years old, yet his aged face was very strict yet kind. His eyes were clouded with wisdom and virtuousness. That it made Sakura remember her manners and bowed to him.

"_E-to, Oji-san Konnichiwa-desu_. You see your driver wasn't driving properly and he almost ran unto Oba-san over there" Sakura pointed the old woman sitting on the pavement.

"Do you want some compensation? Since you've injured yourself from saving her?" The old man asked.

She was startled and just noticed that she had her arm scratched by the impact of the fall. She shook her head, "Mister, Everything's not about money. Even if I injured myself, I did it because _Obaasan_ over there would might have been hurt. I'm sorry for being rude but please ask your driver to apologize to her and bring her to the hospital" Sakura bowed again.

"I see. I sincerely apologize then. Do you want me to take her to the hospital then?" The old man offered, his voice gentle.

Sakura nodded, "Please do" she answered politely.

The old man laughed kindly, "Very well then, But since you're standing outside the Li University, are you by chance a student here?"

"No sir. I just had something to do in there" She answered back. Sakura has always liked being in the presence of elderly people. She remembered her grandfather in this old man she was talking to. That was probably why, she felt so eased and light.

"_Mh_, I see" The old man muttered to himself.

"Well then, I need to get going Oji-san. I still need to see my father. Please take care of _Obaasan_" Sakura bowed and bid her good bye to the kind old man she just met and went to talk to the petrified _Obaasan_ she saved. The old woman was very thankful and panicky but she managed to soothe her worries and after that she left.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

"_Oji-sama_ you're 2 hours late" Syaoran scowled at his grandfather as the old man rolled down his window.

"Quit whining, and get in" the older man smiled at his grandchild as the younger boy entered the limousine.

"You do know that we're not gonna hear the end from this from _oka-sama_, right?" Syaoran said at his grandpa, Who is undoubtedly on his list of his favorite people. Not that he would say that out loud.

Because you see, His grandpa-_Irino_, unlike his mom, has been there for him. He's never failed to make Syaoran feel like his own grandchild. He never tried to dictate what the younger Li should and shouldn't do. For short, he lets the boy enjoy his life! Live it the way he wants to!

"You think Yelan is the boss of me?" His old man trembled with laughter, and Syaoran gently massaged his temple and joined him as well.

Another thing Syaoran loved about his Irino _Oji-sama_, he dislikes his mom as much as he does. And that's a bonus cause he's always gonna take his side.

"By the way, why were you late? Because the chances of you oversleeping is very unlikely. You see old people wakes up early!" Syaoran joked and Irino looked at him with fake anger in his aged russet eyes.

"You dare to say that you're grandfather is old!" He used that fake scolding tone on Syaoran again, but the boy knew better and saw through it swiftly.

So he merely chortle boyishly, "Seriously . Why were you late?" He continued his first question.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. We encountered a little accident awhile ago, We almost ran into an old lady this afternoon, in front of the university" he said.

"Is she okay? Did you bring her to the hospital?"

"Yes we did"

The brunette nodded as he understood the situation.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The old man suddenly injected.

"What's with the out-of-the-blue question?" Syaoran asked.

His Grandpa laughed throatily, "The girl from awhile ago, if it weren't for her that saved that lady we could have hurt the old woman" he smiled, " that little miss is something you know, she's very witty and bright" the old man continued, "It's such a shame that I didn't got the chance to ask her name" he finished.

The haughty boy snickered, "Grandpa, after all these years, I didn't know you'll end up as a pedophile" the younger Li chuckled harder when the older Li smacked him square on his head.

"You ungrateful bastard! What I was talking about is that, I wanted you to end up with a girl like her!" His stoic voice came out again.

Syaoran managed to cool down his laugher and compose himself, "And you're playing match maker now? I thought you said that I could live the way I wanted"

"You silly boy! Are you saying you prefer the rich brats that you're mother will pick for you?"

"Hell no! I'm no business deal! And that's final and irrevocable!" Syaoran strongly proclaimed.

"I agree on that Xiao lang. Besides one rich brat is exceedingly enough in a relationship"

**A/n: Hello! So first things first! **_*Kneeled down* _**I'm very and utterly sorry for not updating for months! But to make it up to you, this chapter has been the longest one on this entry! So I hope you guys enjoy this :) there isn't much in here but the next chapter will be the Bomb! Can you guys guest what will happen next? Sakura and Syaoran will meet again and you just better watch out cause the next chapter will reveal the start of the two of them and I'm already writing it, so am probably going to upload it sooner than you think! Please, Please... please! Send me reviews! If you think this is good or what, suggestions will do as well! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors in there! Until then! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**THAT BARTENDER**

_Li Syaoran was one rich rascal who believes that money could do everything for him. But "Happiness" was totally far away from him and "Love" was a foreign word to him. For short, he was miserable. But of course hiding behind his money and power, he was arrogant and a little bit full of himself. And on the hand, Kinomoto Sakura was a hard working girl, who works in a club as a part-time bartender. What happens when the two of them cross fates? Would Syaoran finally come across his happiness and Love? Would Sakura actually endure a proud guy like him? Well, there is one way I know how to find it out... Read and Review :D _

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION.**

"Did you know about this Grandpa!" Syaoran was fuming with anger as he realized the "urgent matter" his undaunted mother was talking about.

"No, But I did saw it coming" Irino, his grandfather managed to stay calm and composed amidst this inexcusable ordeal Syaoran was in.

"How could you mother?! I told you that I will not marry a rich brat out of a business deal!" Syaoran pounded his fist piercingly on his mother's expensive mahogany office table. Well the matter at hand is, Syaoran was arranged to be married to Irie Mariko, The only daughter of the Irie group of companies, without his consent or even his confounded knowledge. Syaoran could feel his vision darken as he heard his mother reply to him.

"Well, Why not? It's time for you to consider these things! You are old enough Xiao lang. And besides, she's a pretty girl with a background that will be very well suited for you!" The fierce looking lady pushed the brim of her glasses further into her perfectly shaped nose.

"CANCEL IT! I'm telling you mother, CAN-CEL-IT!" Syaoran closed his eyes and clenched his fist as he feels his anger cutting above as the second ticks by.

"No I won't, It's already been set and you don't have a choice. It's not like you have anyone! You're just goofing around! It's time for you to take things seriously!" She said with much authority in her voice.

_No! This can't be! She can't mess up my life any longer! I need to do something! Anything! _"I do! I have someone! And you can't stop me from being with her!" Syaoran suddenly declared heedlessly. Which, of course, startled the people inside the room and that counts himself as well.

"But I thought you said-" Irino stood up with the support of his sleek crane and faced his grandchild.

"I did not said anything, Oji-sama. You assumed" Syaoran replied the moment he regained his momentum.

"Are you just saying this, Xiao Lang, because you want to avoid this situation?" His mother watched him with scrutinizing eyes.

"I'm not mother. I love her. I'm going to be with her. So cancel that engagement-business deal before things get worst" Syaoran was smiling eerily as he saunters to the exit. _I killed it! They all fell for it! Love?! Love my ass. I don't even believe in that stuff! Now, all I have to do is to keep ranting about my supposedly passionate love with some girl. Pfft, Who knew those chick flicks movie would do me good. Really, I should write thi- _"No matter what you do, I'm your mother and you're my son. No one knows you better than I do. You want to play this game? Fine. It won't take too long for me to find out who the girl is or if there is-a girl" Yelan broke Syaoran's train of thoughts in his good head.

The brunette scoffed, "Don't even think that you know me mother. You and I. We have changed. I'm not the little Syaoran you know, that's going to follow your every track just so you'll look at me. I've changed. And you have no idea how much" Syaoran said, without facing his mother back.

Syaoran's P.O.V

That witch! Playing games? Okay, bring it on! I was saying mentally as I entered the University. Unfortunately, I had a few curriculum to submit before I can enjoy my summer to the blast. Well, you may wonder why I have to, Given the fact that I own this school. Well, You can ask my grandfather who personally came and talked to my professors, one by one. Really, That old guy can be irritating beyond words if he wanted to. Since meeting my mother yesterday, I haven't been able to sleep or do just about anything properly since I've been too busy brainstorming on how to act this plan of mine. I was sure that if I don't find my supposedly girlfriend within this week, I'm busted. I will be a sure bowl engaged man. I considered asking Eriol but I'm pretty sure that he'll just get me some random chick, maybe and actress or a model. But I don't want to take on those kind of grating girls. I want someone, who won't be attracted nor inclined to me. You know, like, all of this would be clearly, plain business!

No attachments!

In other terms, Disposable.

After all of this is over, what if the girl gets too clingy and It's not even far from impossible that I could be blackmailed for all I know. I mean, who knows? That's why I need a girl who would not unquestionably fall for me because as you know I'm quite the ladies man, and every female person I've flirted with gave in to me-

Except for that-Bartender!

Damn she'd be perfect!

She doesn't look so bad.

She's a bartender (would definitely piss off my mother).

Since, she's probably a currently-jobless commoner. I'd pay her for her services and finish!

Plus, she hates me!

Perfect!

I punched Eriol's number in my touch screen phone, "Eriol, Can you contact the bar, where that bartender was working and ask for her number, address or school, whatever man"

I can hear some shuffling and of course Eriol's unceasingly teasing tone, "Why man? Finally found your match?" that four-eyed guy was laughing at me again.

"Can you just do it?" I don't have the energy to face Eriol's inveterate heckling.

He laughed again, "Okay, I'll get back to you in a sec".

I entered the reception to give my curriculum to the scrupulous receptionist so she could just do me the favor of submitting it since It'll be very irksome for me to go find those old hags separately, especially when I have a special mission on the go.

Suddenly my phone ringed, "Hello?"

"Syaoran, I called them. They said her name is Sakura Kinomoto, that's all. She left no contact number and address. That's all I got of her." Eriol said.

"Hmm. Thanks, I owe you one" I smirked and pocketed my phone again.

"Can you pass this to my professors once they drop by here? The subject's on the folder, you can just look'em up." I was saying to the receptionist when my peripheral vision noticed a picture on the applications piled up on the oak desk.

Thought for a moment that it was her indeed.

One, two, three- I counted in my head as I waited for the picture to change. Bu it wasn't, Am I starting to hallucinate or something? It was the bartender. My eyebrow arched with confusion and interest as I reached for it immediately. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and saw that it was really her.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

_Sakura's pov_

I was finally getting things right back on track.

I finally landed myself a part-time job at a coffee shop, a lower paying one than my previous job, but a job nonetheless. I could also proudly add that my application cut in the scholarship's list in the Li university. Though I was a bit startled and bamboozled to get a call from them since it's only been a day since I've submitted the application but enough complaining, I was really thankful. I needed that scholarship!

"One cup of cappuccino, Sakura" Yukito, a dear friend of Touya, helped me to get this part-time actually. But it's only temporary, Since one of the waitresses are on vacation leave, they needed some cover and that happens to be me. It's not so bad, truly. I'm not as adept in making coffee as I am in making a cocktail drink but I'm willing to learn. And it's not so hard, the coffee maker is already running! Basically, All I had to do was to inhale the goodness. And the atmosphere is a ton better than that of a club! People were more demure and light in places like this. For once, I feel refreshed.

"Yukito-kun, where is the costumer for this cappuccino?" I asked, since all of the servers seem busy with something.

"The man near the window" The lanky gray-haired guy answered gently.

Hearing that, I need not be ordered what to do since I knew where to go. The costumer was facing his back on me, and what a stunning back it is.

Must be a looker.

I carefully paced down my steps in fear of spilling the coffee to the tall-looking costumer.

"Here is your cappuccino, Sir-" I couldn't get myself to finish my sentence. I was frozen on the ground, It was the bastard! "W-What the hell are you doing here?" Was all I could say after recovering from his sudden appearance.

He stood up and mindlessly took the searing cup from my hand, I was slightly unaware that my hand got a little burned since I've been holding the white mug for quite some time. He drank from it, his dark amber eyes never leaving mine. "Not bad" he slightly nodded looking satisfied by the coffee.

"Don't tell me you also own this place" Please Lord. No, Say no!

"No" he finally answered unthinkingly and I released the breath that I seemed to hold back. "But, since you got the idea in my head-" he was starting to add when, "No! Stop right there!" I cut him off before he could say anything alarming. "What are you doing here?" I proceeded with my question.

"You really have your way of mistreating costumers, don't you?" He was looking at me, his eyes full of mischief, as though he knows the biggest secret of mine and he was about to broadcast it to everyone.

I don't like this, not one bit.

"It depends on the costumer" I answered back.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

Syaoran, after gaining all information needed to find Sakura, went to the café where she has been working with every intention to get his plan started. And as he spot her standing before the coffee maker and as she served his coffee without her knowing that it was him, He looked at her as though she was the biggest hitch in his brilliant plan to surmount his mother. Syaoran straightened his posture and craned his neck like he was looking for something or someone.

"Hey! May I borrow this girl for awhile?" He shouted to the waiter who was about to approach their table.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Wariness was etched on Yukito's handsome face.

"Not really, I just need to talk to this girl privately" Syaoran smugly said.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to settle it in here" The gray-haired man wasn't about to let the two of them out like that, "Is something wrong with our coffee?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with the coffee. We know each other" He motioned Sakura, "I wasn't asking for your permission to talk to her, I was just informing you so she wouldn't blame me again when you fire her when she leaves with me" He was already dragging Sakura to the exit, "Don't worry Yukito-kun! I'll get rid of this bastard in no time!" Sakura shouted as she was already hauled outside, leaving a couple of bemused costumers as they watched the scene.

"Are you out of your freakin mind? Do you really want me to sue you for harassment?!" Sakura shouted as she tried to squirm from his grip, "Let go of me, mister!"

"You're being a little bit vindictive right now, aren't you?" Syaoran finally decided to let go of the brunette as soon as they turned to a deserted pavement. "How about a truce?" He trapped her small frame against the wall with his tall one.

"Okay, Fine. A truce it is then" Sakura shoved him off of her, "Now, will you disappear out of my sight forever?" The short-haired girl crowed.

"Not yet" two perfect eyebrow shot at her as he sauntered around her, "You see, besides me wanting to gain your forgiveness about last time. There's another reason why I wanted to see you, Kinomoto Sakura" His voice was strangely low and vehement.

"How in this world did you know my name" she sighed. "What's the catch?" Sakura massaged her temple.

He closed their distance and whispered against her hair, "I need you".

With blood flooding her cheeks and goose bumps arousing on her nape, she sturdily pushed the tall brunette away from her, "That's it! Call the truce off! I'm suing you!" she shouted with a nasty glare.

"This is why it has to be you! I will pay you" He was dropped dead serious.

"You know, back off before I punch you again and start screaming" Sakura warned as she started walking furiously away from him.

"Listen. Be my girlfriend!" Syaoran was explaining. "My pretend girlfriend" he added as he gripped her arm as his patience was worn out.

"What?" she was bewildered.

"I need you to pretend" he paused, "to be my girlfriend" He was looking at her piercingly.

Sakura was just lost in words.

"What? Where you thinking about something else then?" He smirked handsomely.

Blushing, she angrily yanked her arm away from him, "Shut up!" she stomped her feet in anger as she continued walking.

"Come on, Would it kill you to help me?" he paced up, "I told you I'd pay you, name your price" Really! This girl was trying his patience.

Sakuno swiftly pivoted on her heels and trudged towards him. Syaoran nearly thought that he succeeded in pursuing her but from the look on her face, he was thinking twice.

"Listen here, you rich bastard! Having loads of money at your disposal doesn't give you the right to play with other people! You can't buy me!" She poked her finger on his well-built chest. "And yes! It would kill me to help you!" And without another word from Syaoran, she finally started walking again when her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" she answered.

++++++++++ **T**H**A**T **B**A**R**T**E**N**D**E**R**-

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Damn that guy! I'm not some prostitute that he could pay for my services! If he asked me in a nice and well-mannered way, I could have said yes and helped him. But never mind that! I wouldn't even dream of becoming his pretend girlfriend. Urgh! He really infuriates me! I was waiting for him to stop me again but I guess I finally got on his nerves and he decided to stop bugging me again. Thank goodness! The ringing of my phone shot me out of my reverie as I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?! OTO-SAN HAD A HEART ATTACK! WE'RE ALREADY IN THE AMBULANCE! COME HERE QUICKLY!" I felt sick to the stomach as I heard Touya's announcement.

**A/n: Okay, another chapter! Yay! So, Syaoran got rejected twice already. What do you think? Well, the next chapter will cover how Syaoran will try to persuade her one more time. Thank you to those who reviewed last time. I love you guys. Please R&R!**

**note for dreaming snow: **

** Hello, how are you? I just wanted to say that I stand corrected :) thankyou for mentioning that. I corrected it already :) I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction. I wanted to leave this as a personal message but you deactivated your messaging settings so I couldn't. So, I hope I can still hear from you though :) **

**-somethinghazel.**


End file.
